Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 3.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (the next steam Pink Percy engine is to be Granville Manor No. 7818, built in 1939, that pulls a ten coach working with ten coaches, and sets off by jumping on some snake planes to get some coins and some fruit and vegetables. Pink Percy as Granville Manor reaches the top to get a warp sister of Mrs. Warp, and continues on his way on the snake, but nearly falls off, and continues on his snake that takes him to the top to eat more fruit, until he lands into the bottom of a Special Jar to take him to the next heights) * Pink Percy: How I hate heights! (eats several fruit and vegetables from every Shy Guy, who hits him, causing him to nearly lose his health. After Pink Percy picks up several eggs and throws them at Every Shy Guy, he continues onward while picking more fruit and vegetables up, and heads into a Special Jar, and arrives at another platform when Ben helps him to restore his health by eating several bees, before going into another room, flies on another flying dragon, that takes him up in the sky, until Pink Percy tries to reach the top, but fails several times, and lands in a Jar. As No. 7818 still tries to reach the top to collect several fruit and vegetables, including the last one, he falls downward, hitting a Shy Guy, and dissapears when the Shy Guys take him to a scrapyard and cut him, leaving the real Percy to get the last fruit from him successfully by going through the save points he is at to complete the level) * Percy: Don't worry, Pink Percy. Here comes a boss fight. * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat): Slurpity-slurp. I'm so sweet, you can't lick me! Burrrp! (Percy and Cabot light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Percy's sabers cut through Cabot's cloaks. But the tugboat is no longer alive and there. He is gone after Percy ate him) Category:Daniel Pineda